


You're Cute (Peter Parker one shot)

by revengingbarnes



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cutesy, F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Post-Spider-Man: Homecoming, Reader is Tony Stark's Daughter, Stark Tower, imagine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 13:19:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16975320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revengingbarnes/pseuds/revengingbarnes
Summary: Peter thinks the reader is delirious when she calls him cute. She’s not.





	You're Cute (Peter Parker one shot)

**Author's Note:**

> This one is for #myranorawc by @tomsfireheart and @spideymood on Tumblr and my prompt is in bold!

The pain made you want to stop moving and just bawl where you were, but you pushed as hard as you could to drag yourself away from the freezing waters. Your injured leg felt like it was on fire, making you grit your teeth in hopes of muffling a scream brewing in your chest. Your hands flailed about until they gained purchase on a rock, holding onto it tightly and pulling your body out of the water. The grass stuck to your wet clothes, tickling your wound.

“Fuck fuck fuck.” You whimpered out, too afraid to move your leg in case you ripped the wound further. You groaned and tried to find something else to hold onto and drag yourself away from the lake, but found nothing. Once out of the water, the pain was even more intense, making tears pool in your eyes.

“Y/N!” You heard a voice call and you nearly cried in relief when hands grabbed your arms and pulled you onto the bank.

“Ow!” You cried out at the sudden motion, making Peter curse and stop pulling. He sat down next to your sprawled out body, looking you over and catching sight of the ugly gash on your leg.

“Shit.” He mumbled, looking back up at you. “You still with me?”

“Yeah yeah.” You choked out. “Fuck, it hurts.”

Peter nodded, looking around. “We have to get you to the main road. There’s no signal here, I lost Karen. We have to get there so she can make a call to Mr. Stark.”

You groaned, slowly sitting up, trying to keep your leg still. “That’s like, a mile away. There’s no way I can make it.”

Peter pursed his lips in thought, nodding. He then slipped his hands under your arms to lift you on your feet. You whined a little at the jolt of pain that moved up your spine. Peter wrapped an arm around your waist to support you, before shooting a web to cling to a tree branch. “Hang on tight.”

You had started breathing heavily, feeling exhaustion creep up on you. “Can you even swing through trees?”

Peter shrugged, pulling at the web to test it. “I can try.”

You grumbled, knowing you had no choice. You wrapped your arms around his neck for support, laying your head on his shoulder. This was going to be terrible, you could already tell.

It was a rough ride, attached to Peter’s side. Luckily, he had enough strength to hold you both up. Unluckily, the tree branches were uneven and often too weak to support you two. Twice, a branch broke and nearly sent you two tumbling down before Peter clung to another one. Your leg was jolted beyond belief, making you physically hold in your screams. You yelped when you slid down in Peter’s grip, clinging tightly to his shoulders.

“ **Don’t you DARE drop me** , Parker!” You screamed over the rushing wind, making Peter grunt.

“I promise I won’t.” He muttered in your ear, voice slightly muffled by his mask. You knew he wouldn’t, you trusted him. It was the only reason you had agreed to let him take you back to the main road. If anyone else had proposed this idea, you would have laughed in their face.

Maybe that had to do with the fact that you were in love with the boy. But he didn’t need to know that.

You had liked Peter ever since you had showed up at his Aunt’s apartment with your dad, who had woven a brilliant lie about an internship when he really actually needed Peter to come with him to fight in Germany. You had quickly noticed how nervous he was, but how ready to help. He was like an excitable child, looking around in awe at his short time in the superhero life. He was beyond endearing to you, and considering you didn’t really know a whole lot people your age, you quickly became infatuated with him.

You never told him about your little crush. You were too afraid you’d lose him as your friend. Instead, you settled for being just friends, working missions together like pros and spending time together laughing and having fun. This particular mission, however, had escalated rather quickly from trying to stop a small robbery attempt to running into an entire underground mob of thieves. Somehow, you had ended up out of the tristate area in a remote location with no signal and a useless leg. On top of that, the bad guys had gotten away too.

As crappy as you felt, having Peter by your side made it all slightly better. You clung tightly to him as he swung through the dense forest and back towards population. It was a good excuse to be close to him, and you hoped his enhanced abilities wouldn’t pick up on how fast your heart was beating, and even if he did, he wouldn’t guess why that was so.

You let out a sigh when Peter finally stopped, hearing a voice inside his mask and realizing it was Karen. You gently sat yourself down next to the deserted concrete road, finally getting the time to look at your leg. You made a face at the blood soaked pant leg, the ripped slit giving you a view of the ugly dark red gash covered in blood. You grabbed the hem of your shirt, ripping a piece to wrap tightly just above the wound. It was the only thing you could think of to stop the blood loss. Once done, you sighed and closed your eyes.

“How’re you feeling?” Peter said, sitting down next to you and pulling his mask off. His curls bounced about at the action before he brushed them off his forehead. You shrugged, feeling tired all over again.

“I’m sorry I let this happen.” Peter continued, fiddling with the mask. “Maybe we should have just stayed out of this one.”

You let out a breath. “And let the robber go? You and I both know you would show up at the Stark Tower babbling about how you’re the worst friendly, neighborhood Spiderman ever.”

Peter grinned sheepishly. “I’m not going to deny that.”

You giggled a bit, nudging him. “You’re cute.”

Peter shifted a little, trying to hide his cheeks where they were dusted with pink. “M’not.”

“You are.” You replied, leaning in to rest your cheek on his shoulder.

“Too much blood loss is making you delirious. ” Peter stated, still not looking at you.

You sighed a little, thoroughly amused. Your eye caught something dark red in the sky, immediately recognizing your dad.

“Come see me tomorrow.” You said to Peter just as your dad turned downward to where you two were. You gave Peter one last wink before he landed in front of you, immediately starting to fuss over you and effectively ending your conversation.

…………………..

The knock on the door startled you. You smiled when Peter popped his curly head in, taking in the sight of you on the bed covered in blankets. You closed the book you were reading as he stepped in.

“Hey.” He greeted walking over to where you sat.

“Hi.” You replied, gesturing at him sit on the edge of your bed.

“How are you?” He asked gesturing to your leg. “Does it still hurt?”

You shook your head. “Nope. It’s just numb now. But it’s much better. I’ll be totally fine.”

Peter smiled and nodded.

“No blood loss delirium today.” You said, crossing your arms and smirking at him. Peter blinked at you.

“I still think you’re cute.” You said, not knowing what had made you this bold. Maybe it was your horrendous injury yesterday, or how Peter had stuck with you after said injury. Suddenly, you wanted him to know exactly how you felt.

Peter let out a little laugh, fiddling with his fingers.

“I, um… I think you’re cute too.”

You grinned, feeling giddy. A silence took over you two, but your mind was too preoccupied with how you felt to feel awkward. A few moments later, Peter spoke up again.

“Maybe we could go watch a movie together some time? Like a…” He cleared his throat. “Like a date?”

You nodded, feeling a grin stretch across your face again. “I’d love that.”


End file.
